


I think about that too

by FrankieJohns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Fluff, John is figuring things out, M/M, No Sex, Post-The Blind Banker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieJohns/pseuds/FrankieJohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone was talking about John in the Blind Banker and I was going to write porn but fluff happened instead. If anyone likes it then I'll write more. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think about that too

_“That’s what I was suggesting.”_

John heard Sherlock say the words over and over again in his head. Was it possible that Sherlock did want to go out on a date with him? Is that something John also wanted? Of course not. He was straight and no matter how handsome and brilliant his flatmate was, he didn’t bat for the other team. Not that there was anything wrong with it. He’d had a few pulls from blokes in the army and it was fine then. But that was then and nothing came close to substituting the feel of a woman’s body beneath him. Right?  

Still John looked over at Sherlock and wanted to know if Sherlock was interested in him. They’d only lived together a few months and in those few months, John felt more alive than he’d ever had before. Sherlock was flipping through the papers. Obviously trying to forget. It was…well hell it was just adorable in a way.

“You mind, don’t you?” John asked

“What?”

“She escaped. General Shan. Not enough that we got her two henchmen.”

 

“It must be a vast network, John. Thousands of operatives. You and I - we barely scratched the surface.” Sherlock continues flipping through his paper and John feels even worse. Sherlock is down and God can’t he cheer up for a moment? Sherlock’s smiles are rare and John just wants to see one right now. He’ll figure it out later why he is so desperate to see it. He just needs it.

 

“You cracked the code though, Sherlock. You did that.” John presses.

“Yes, but just another book and  they continue.” Flip, Look of Scorn, Not looking at John.

“True. But I just want you to know. It was extraordinary. You were.” John looks at Sherlock and wills him to look up at him. “I think you’re…amazing.”

Sherlock stops flipping. There is a pink hue on his cheeks and John can just barely make out the tint but it is there and he wants more and he is starting to figure out why he wants more.

“I…Um. Remember when you said you wanted to go on a date with me?”

“I…” Sherlock coughs. The tint turns a shade darker. “Yes, I do.”

“I think I might want that.” John takes a sip of tea and leans back in his chair. “Yeah, I think I do.”

“If this is some misguided attempt to make me feel better because the bad guys got away then, John, I really must stop you now.”

“No, no. That’s not it. I just. How long have we been living together now? You haven’t thought about it?”

“I think about a great deal of things.”

“Well in case this is one of the things you’ve thought about. I think you should know. I think about it too. Sometimes.”

“I see.”

“So uh…” John clears his throat and gets up from the table. He drops a small kiss onto Sherlock’s cheeks. “Think about it a bit more. I’m heading out.” 


End file.
